Vouyer
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Lá sabe Deus se ele ainda teria sua dignidade pela manhã." .:Slash. 3SOME. Lemon. PWP. BD. Smut. MISHA/JARED/JENSEN. Metafic. Centred in Jared:. Para Reece River. Noah Noose e Felton Death.


●**Threesome. Slash. Lemon. BD. Metafic. PWP. Centred in Jared. S****mut. Sem beta.●**

**Notinha da Mello: **Olha, essa fic tem conteúdo homossexual explicito, com pequenos joguinhos sórdidos e palavreado chulo, se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Vá procurar uma lavagem de roupa, por que eu não aguento mais a galera que lê e depois vem com a maior cara lavada dizer que eu estou exagerando nas minhas fics.

**Noah Noose, Reece River **&** Felton Death. ****Eu os amo, loucamente, e essa vai pra vocês.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vouyer<em>**

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Jared jogou as malas no chão do quarto meio raivosamente. Não que ele colocasse banca com alguma coisa, também não era fresco nem nada, mas ficar naquele quarto com mais dois caras não era a sua praia. Principalmente porque ele estava falando de Jensen Ross Ackles e Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, dois palhaços que não o deixariam dormir e se dormisse... Lá sabe Deus se ele ainda teria sua dignidade pela manhã. Respirou fundo e foi abrir a janela – aquela noite prometia –, afastou as cortinas e olhou para trás vendo seus dois pesadelos adentrarem o recinto.<p>

Era impressão sua ou eles se entreolhavam cúmplices?

Imaginação.

Ou mania de perseguição sua, _talvez_.

Olhou para o local, só tinha UM banheiro. Por Deus, parecia que ele ainda estava nas gravações sendo Samuel Winchester em algum quarto de hotel barato que sempre o personagem dividia com Dean_-que-não-liga-para-nada-e-só-quer-caçar-e-comer-mulher-_Winchester. A produção não sabia que a cidade era tão pequena e as reservas, de uma forma misteriosa, não haviam sido registradas (para desgosto do nobre rapaz).

– Quem vai primeiro? – Perguntou um sorridente Misha. Será que ele nunca deixava seu lado extrovertido de lado? Mas isso era bom, Jared tinha de admitir.

– Pode ser eu? – Apressou-se em pedir, olhando de relance para o loiro.

Ackles apenas jogou-se em uma das minúsculas camas com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça olhando fixamente do moreno de olhos azuis, que se encontrava de pé a sua frente, para uma bolsa de mão que o mesmo não largava nem sob pena de morte.

– Vá em frente. – Disse, embora parecesse que ele estivesse mais falando com Collins do que com o próprio Jared.

Padalecki engoliu em seco. O que eles estavam tramando? Estaria tudo bem se eles não o colocassem no meio, se eles ficassem na deles e não mexessem com sua decência já destroçada pelo que viu dentro do avião na noite anterior. Para ser mais exato, era o que ele tinha inocentemente escutado vindo da porta trancada do banheiro, nunca sonhou em sua vida ouvir Jensen pedir como uma _vadia_ para o outro colocar com mais força entre choramingos roucos e súplicas.

Só Deus sabe – e Jared também – o que ele estava pedindo para colocar e onde, bem como o demônio que deveria saber até de mais detalhes... Os sórdidos.

Contudo o pior não fora nada daquilo, não mesmo. Homossexualismo parecia estar em alta, mas ele gostar? Sentir o volume entre suas pernas aumentar, a calça doer e ele quase se delatar em um gemido rouco que escapou maliciosamente dentre seus lábios enquanto a vontade de entrar naquele maldito banheiro aumentava? E NADA, nada mesmo, tinha a ver apenas com a sua necessidade de alívio e sim para liberar toda a sua tensão com (e somente com) aqueles dois libidinosos de uma figa e de preferencia se atracando com eles.

O ator mais alto lamentou três vezes por estar se lembrando daquela cena e gostando do que estava discorrendo em sua mente corrompida. Merda, estava se tornando um maldito _Vouyer_. Que alguém lhe matasse antes que ele cometesse uma loucura. De resto era só rezar para manter o autocontrole e que nenhum daqueles dois indecentes fizesse alguma coisa para ele ver, porque é como dizem "o que o olho não vê o coração não sente", mas na realidade não era seu coração que iria sentir alguma coisa e sim o seu membro que já estava ganhando forma sob a toalha banca do banho.

Quem sabe fosse melhor ele tacar a cabeça no vaso sanitário até sagrar e morrer de hemorragia. Queimaria no inferno de uma vez por todas ou então acabaria com tudo sendo a puta do capeta, pelo menos não precisaria mais encarar aqueles dois filhos da mãe.

**- 3some -**

Já era de noite e Jared estava enfiado no pequeno sofá da saleta _zapiando_ algum canal que prestasse – inutilmente, ali tinha apenas TV aberta. Não encontrou nada, já passara pelo mesmo canal uma dezena de vezes, mas era melhor ficar ali mesmo, quieto no seu refugio inventado, do que entrar naquele quarto e ver o que ele não queria. Pensou remotamente que ele poderia estava sendo mais pervertido do que aqueles dois, muito embora fosse quase impossível tal fato.

Porque ele tinha que pensar tanto em sexo? **Merda**.

Por que ele tinha de ficar imaginando aqueles dois fazendo sexo? **Merda, merda.**

Por que ele tinha de ficar querendo estar entre aqueles dois TAMBÉM fazendo sexo? **Merda, merda, merda.**

Tudo se resumia a sexo e a três. Fato de merda!

Resolveu dormir, as gravações começariam cedo e parecia que os dois estavam bem comportadinhos – milagre.

Entrou no quarto. Collins estava deitado na cama de Jensen lendo um livro que Padalecki nem se deu o trabalho de ler o título e Ackles estava na pontinha da mesma mexendo naquela bolsa misteriosa com um meio sorriso.

Aquilo não era bom.

Foi dormir (maldita hora que ele tentou fazer aquilo), mas não conseguiu por muito tempo – nem que quisesse. Começou ouvindo uns gemidos abafados e logo depois um barulho tímido vindo de uma daquelas camas minúsculas do pequeno _flat_, aquilo estava acabando com seus nervos. Será que aqueles dois idiotas não sabiam que ele poderia ter a PORRA do sono leve? Nunca assistiram Sixty Minutes não?

"_Não, Misha, eu quero tocar em você."_ Reclamou falsamente um Jensen.

"_Mas você vai gostar, ainda tenho mais alguns brinquedinhos aqui pra você"_ Padalecki não sabia dizer qual era o mais cínico. Mas espere aí, por que o loiro não poderia tocar naquele intérprete de anjo de uma figa? O mais alto não se aguentou. Só uma olhadinha, ninguém veria, estavam ocupados DEMAIS para se darem ao trabalho de saber se ele estava dormindo ou se sentindo totalmente duro.

Olhou para o lado, o lençol cobrindo todo o seu corpo encrespado, porém seus olhos viram muito bem o loiro totalmente nu, de bruços, aquela bunda durinha ao relento e algemado na cabeceira da cama.

Mas o pior não era isso, nem chegava perto.

Sentiu vontade de esgueirar sua mão direita até o membro suplicante, mas aguentou-se severamente. Porque seus olhos escuros e arregalados precisavam registrar em mínimos detalhes aquela balburdia.

O budista segurava um chicote coberto por couro escuro, estava sentado em cima do amante e, com o mesmo açoite, erguia a cabeça de Jensen para que ele o observasse por cima dos ombros.

– Não faz assim, Misha. – Choramingou, mas parecia que aquilo estava totalmente fora de cogitação, por que o dono daquele belo par de olhos azuis retirou o seu pequeno brinquedo de onde estava e estalou-o com força nas costas claras.

– Eu faço o que eu quiser. – A voz era um misto de autoridade e da própria sacanagem em uma pessoa só e Padalecki viu muito bem quando Collins esfregou-se ladinamente, tentando aliviar-se entre as nádegas do belo rapaz aloirado.

O jovem moreno engoliu um gemido que foi até o meio de sua garganta. Santo Deus! Como ele queria estar ali. Só não sabia se era por cima ou por baixo, quem sabe no meio.

Virou-se lenta e dolorosamente para melhor observar. Afinal ele estaria só olhando, não estava roubando, nem matando e nem trucidando ninguém. Aqueles dois é que estavam roubando, matando e trucidando toda a sua dignidade masculina – ele podia vê-la rolando ralo abaixo junto com o pré-gozo que umedecia sua _boxer_.

Jensen gemeu abafado contra o travesseiro, estava uma penumbra, mas Padalecki viu muito bem a marca que ficara.

Mas parecia que Misha era bem sádico e só estava no começo porque tirou, daquela bolsa que deveria conter todos os objetos de tortura dos infernos, umas bolas negras ligadas uma a uma por um cordão fino.

Ele já tinha visto aquilo em algum lugar, mas onde? Não se recordava.

Ackles olhou aquele objeto e pareceu debater-se debaixo do corpo budista.

– Não Misha, isso é sacanagem.

Mas QUE PORRA era aquilo? Eles já não estavam fazendo sacanagem não? Parecia que não.

– Não, meu amor, só estamos nas preliminares.

Mas um pouquinho Jared faria um buraco no colchão para aliviar-se – ele precisava de ajuda mental – ou gozaria várias vezes como uma cadela no cio.

Viu perfeitamente Misha abaixar-se beijando o caminho da coluna do outro ator até chegar ao meio daquelas nádegas perfeitamente atraentes, quase pedintes para que alguém gozasse loucamente entre elas, lambuzando Jensen com aquele beijo grego que provocou frêmitos em sua própria coluna.

O loiro empinou-se mais de encontro aquela língua que se remexia em um vai e vem gostoso, balbuciando palavras baixas, sendo levado ao melhor dos lugares.

Mas Jared considerou-se um idiota que não tinha amor à vida quando gemeu alto o suficiente para os dois, antes entorpecidos de prazer, lhe olharem espantados. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era muita excitação para sua pobre _boxer_ branca.

Collins ergueu-se de onde estava lhe olhando com os olhos levemente apertados, eles ia de seu rosto até o meio de suas pernas enquanto um angular quase imperceptível de lábios se desenhava em seu rosto. Onde estava Buda para ver aquilo? O maior engoliu em seco, queria sumir, ficar invisível, mas não dava, **não mesmo**, principalmente com aquilo sob seu baixo ventre que parecia retesar-se a cada segundo.

Jensen lhe olhou com interesse, arqueando sua sobrancelha e NENHUM, nenhum daqueles dois parecia sentir vergonha do que estavam fazendo.

– Acho que temos um _Vouyer_ entre nós, Jen. – Falou um sugestivo Misha.

– Olha, – Começou Padalecki levantando as mãos no ar como se fosse um fugitivo pegue em flagrante. – eu juro, eu não vi muita coisa e- – Ia continuar, mas foi brutalmente interrompido pelo loiro.

– Só o suficiente para ficar assim. – Olhou para baixo, mais precisamente para o meio de suas pernas.

O mais forte corou. Não havia muito que dizer.

– Gosta do que ver, Jared? – Ele não era budista, era parente do Demônio.

O mais alto procurou refugio nos olhos esverdeados logo mais abaixo, mas eles pareciam realmente interessados em sua resposta.

Promiscuidade tinha limite...

Levantou-se com os resquícios de dignidades e tentou sair do quarto, mas estava trancado (e ele nem recordava de alguém ter feito isso). Voltou-se furiosamente para o dois que permaneceram parados sem esboçar mais nenhuma grama de qualquer coisa.

– Onde estão as chaves? – Perguntou raivoso e acuado.

– Venha buscar, estão aqui, com o Jen. – Lembrou-se de quando era criança e assistia a aqueles filmes do Freddy Krueger que entrava nos sonhos dos outros e cantava aquela música pavorosa.

Bom, era quase aquilo.

Deus dos céus, se ele chegasse perto não sabia se voltaria vivo.

– Está com medo de quê, Jared? – Misha não era humano, não mesmo.

– De mim. – Falou verdadeira e baixamente precipitando-se para os dois. – Onde está? – Era impressão ou suas pernas estavam mesmo tremendo e a sua voz ficando rouca?

O outro moreno levantou-se e o tacou na parede. Era menor, mas tinha muita força. Colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito do maior enquanto a direita infiltrava-se no próprio bolso e no passo seguinte jogar uma chave para que Ackles se libertasse das algemas.

Segundos depois era Jared Padalecki sendo espremido na parede fria por dois homens, seus dois colegas de elenco, ávidos por um _ménage_.

Sentiu mãos vagarem por debaixo de sua camisa e puxá-la com força, fazendo os botões voarem e tilintarem no chão ao passo em que sua calça era arrancada com a mesma selvageria por outros dedos insaciáveis – nem sabia mais quem que era dono de qual mão que se espalmavam por todos os lados e extasiava seus sentidos. Naquele momento ele sabia que já não conseguiria raciocinar direito e que a única coisa útil que podia fazer era gemer, incentivar aqueles dois demônios a fazerem mais daquilo com ele.

O maior abriu os olhos assistindo Collins puxar Ackles de forma urgente para um beijo despudorado e se atracarem em um emaranhado de línguas sôfregas a sua frente.

Não tinha como resistir a toda aquela agitação libidinosa então puxou os dois para mais perto, fazendo um beijo a três, sentindo aquela batalha tripla de línguas em todas as direções possíveis e imagináveis.

Mas aquilo durou pouco, pouquíssimo demais em sua concepção, pois sentiu-se ser jogado na cama, vendo Misha deitar-se ao seu lado, lambendo, mordiscando o seu pescoço desprotegido, provocando ondas de prazer que se dissipavam no começo de sua coluna e arrepiando todos os seus pelos. Mas não pode raciocinar – e nem queria –, já que Jensen estava fazendo um ótimo serviço extraindo o seu _jeans_ com toda a indelicadeza que se pudesse existir, arranhando suas coxas grossas e firmes, umedecendo sua _boxer_ com aquela língua ladina, valsando seu músculo embebecido de saliva por cima do tecido de algodão, lhe levando à loucura e lhe deixando ainda mais teso.

À beira de uma explosão.

– Ah, Deus! Hunmn. – Choramingou vergonhosamente apertando os olhos, sentindo o loiro segurar a base de seu membro com propriedade e fazer movimentos circulares na ponta, misturando seu pré-gozo com sua saliva.

Jared bem que tentou segurar-se naquela cama em meio àqueles dois selvagens, mas não pode, era tudo instintivo demais para ele pensar em alguma coisa, então emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos curtos e claros, empregando uma estocada lenta, porém forte entre aqueles lábios quentes. No entanto as mãos do budista lhe colocaram de lado adentrando lhe sem permissão alguma, lhe preparando para algo bem maior.

Mas aquela brincadeirinha sem fim já estava lhe dando nos nervos e resolveu agir, afinal se fosse para perder a dignidade que perdesse em grande estilo. Empurrou Ackles para longe de sua excitação, e afastou aqueles dedos atrevidos do aperto de sua entrada. Pegaria um de cada vez, iria foder com os dois lenta e dolorosamente até eles aprenderem a não brincar com a mente alheia. Empurrou o loiro de encontro com o colchão e nem precisou pedir, pois o ex-político debruçou-se sobre o outro ator, tentando aliviar sua ereção suplicante no meio daquelas pernas.

E ele fez, e bem gostoso.

Jared quase babou enquanto aqueles dois se agarravam e se esqueciam de sua presença. Era, no mínimo, interessante ver Misha tão concentrado em foder alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém era um Jensen Ackles que se retorcia a cada estocada lá no fundo e sem vergonha alguma.

O maior colocou-se atrás do budista, colando os corpos, fazendo o dono daquele belo par de olhos azuis manter pressão no outro e lhe olhar por cima dos ombros.

– Eu vou comer você, Misha. – O pior é que não era apenas um pedido rouco, era quase uma urgência, mas Misha estava ali para comandar e saiu de dentro do outro, lhe encarando audaz e tentando não pensar em como deixou o loiro tão necessitado por mais.

– Vamos ver quem vai foder quem aqui. – E com apenas um movimente colocou Padalecki de bruços na cama e sobre o Jensen.

O maior bem que tentou rejeitar a posição inferior e até resistir àquela criatura mais abaixo que lhe abocanhou em um beijo faminto, a língua estava pegando fogo quando se enfiou e se enroscou na sua conflagradamente.

Ackles riu torto, apertando o maior contra sua pele e esfregando sua excitação na de Jared.

– De quê está hunmmmnm rindo, Jen?

– Nós vamos foder com você. – Falou roucamente, aquilo não era uma ameaça ou algo do tipo. Era uma libidinosa constatação.

Padalecki tentou até protestar, mas tudo saiu em forma de gemido enquanto sentia dedos atrevidos lhe prepararem para o pior, ou melhor. Tudo era questão de pontos de vista. Agarrou-se nos ombros largos do interprete de Dean Winchester, vendo o sorriso de triunfo dançar em ambos os lábios e deitou vergonhosamente a cabeça no peitoral firme do loiro.

– Ahnm, Deus, como isso é bom. – Entregou-se quando mais um dedo foi acrescentado, seguindo o movimento dos quadris do outro corpo que estava abaixo do seu. Mas os dedos sumiram e ele reclamou em um choramingo por aquela invasão gostosa ter terminado, porém não por muito tempo. Logo um objeto arredondado e não muito grande era introduzido gentilmente por sua pequena entrada intima.

Olhou por cima dos ombros sentindo o incômodo e viu apenas Collins lhe sorrir pavorosamente sexy enquanto terminava de enfiar lá se sabe o quê.

– O que... hunmn... humn. – O maior até queria perguntar do que se tratava, no entanto foi bem na hora em que aquela bola intrusa espocou lá dentro, lhe dando uma sensação geladamente excitante, o bastante para ele nem seques reclamar quando um membro extremamente duro iniciou seu vai e vem gostoso em seu interior.

Viu Jensen tentar apenas ficar sob aquele seu corpo másculo e pesado, sentindo apenas o ritmo sobre o seu membro teso, mas parece que não se agüentou por muito tempo e apenas esgueirou-se saindo debaixo daquela cena libidinosa. Ficou por cima do budista sussurrando palavras chulas, apertando as nádegas que empregavam movimentos amorais e fortes. Segundos depois ele se impelia com força dentro de Misha, sem vergonha alguma do que estava fazendo.

– Gosta ahhamnm d-disso, gosta Jay? – Collins perguntou, não sabendo se gemia pelo local apertado logo mais abaixo ou por estar sendo deliberadamente violentado por um ávido Ackles.

– Sim... – Era demais para o seu cérebro tentar formular uma questão que fosse, ele não era mais dono de si enquanto aqueles três corpos se chocavam em um mesmo ritmo depravado.

Os grunhidos ganharam aquele cubículo pequeno com pressa, urgência, por que não havia como refrear nenhum gemido ou era arriscado eles se envenenarem com eles. E tudo continuava, não parava um segundo, porque _tinha_ de haver um fim e Jared entendeu que era melhor fazer do que apenas ficar ali, passível a tudo, apenas observando.

Misha choramingou em seu ouvido perversões, falando algo de como Jensen estava quente, mas aquele ator que fazia tão bem o papel de anjo (e até mesmo de um deus) não parou um segundo que fosse de empregar força em suas estacadas, naquela invasão viciante e nem mesmo naqueles dedos que estavam fechados em sua ereção, fazendo de tudo aquilo a descrição da própria perversão e foi o fim quando Collins mordeu sua orelha, umedecendo sua pele com aquela língua fria e derramou-se em meio aos lençóis brancos, apertando-se em volta do outro moreno, incitando-o a lhe seguir naquele desejo mundano e ouviu apenas um gemido rouco de Jensen delatando que ele também chegara ao seu limite.

O líquido esbranquiçado escorreu pelos dedos de Misha que os lambeu lascivamente, enquanto saia de dentro de seu corpo, misturando-se a Jared e a Ackles que se encontravam deitados um sobre o outro tentando normalizar respirações e batimentos. E logo aquelas três criaturas amoralmente perfeitas pegaram no sono, e como não pegariam depois de tudo que houve ali?

Jared, antes de entrar em total letargia, sem dúvida alguma, constatou que era um maldito _voyeur_ sem dignidade alguma, mas, a dignidade não conhecia nenhum dos três.

Fato.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>MORRA Mello Evans, você não sabe fazer 3some, cara não sei MESMO!. <em>**_D: (_**_Eu queria fazer o Jen totalmente passivo, mas ele não deixou __**o.O'**__ – Ele não quis ser puta, pediu pro Jared ser, Juro! __**=O**_**_)_** _E estou com uma mania ridícula de começar fics pelo final. _**_=/_**_ Jared sem dignidade! __**#**__Amey _**_;D_**_ Parece que estou gostando de colocar ele nas minhas fics (Como Jared ou Sam – tanto faz), daqui a pouco vou acabar aderindo ao Padackles #MedoMedoMedoMedoMedoMedoMedo _**_O.O'_**_ (Por que não? Porque eu não gosto do que é comum, simples). Vou na fé de que São Pervo não vai deixar. __**u.u' **__E não taque sua cabeça no teclado me chamando de puta, não por isso... ehhehe_

**_Review_**_?_


End file.
